


Partners

by RobinTrigue



Series: Emotionally Supportive Shorts [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, set after Extreme Rules 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: Cesaro's late-night thoughts after his title win. Aftertheirtitle win.





	Partners

When he’d been a boy, his alarm clock had always been on the right, with its glowing hands and reassuring _tick-tick-tick._ So Cesaro always slept on that side now, an unbreakable habit from when he’d woken up to loud springtime rainstorms and needed to glance at that glow to orient himself, figure out how much time he had left in the comfort of the warm goosefeather quilts.

Tonight he was not sure what woke him up – perhaps it was the sudden chill, which he had not expected in the American summer. But because he slept on his side, the first thing Cesaro saw was the glint his charging phone cast on his Tag Team Championship belt.

He lifted his arms up against the padded hotel headboard, stretching from his fingers to his toes. He felt sore in his muscles and in other places, and it made him smile. They were champions again.

“We did well tonight, my love,” he murmured, rolling over slightly to press a kiss against Tyson’s temple.

“Aye, that we fuckin’ did,” mumbled Sheamus. Cesaro blinked, like he was surfacing from underwater. Of course Sheamus was here; they were in Baltimore. Of course the skin under his lips was smooth and soft, without hair.

“Babe, you’re freezing,” Sheamus said, running a hand over Cesaro’s chest. “Come closer.”

“In one moment,” Cesaro replied, pulling himself out of the blankets slightly, phone beeping as he unplugged it.

Blinding, the screen showed him what felt like hundreds of texts, some from his family but most from his loves – a stream of “You can do it!” and “Watch out behind you!” and “Don’t worry, they’re gonna make it,” and “Good kick!” followed by many, many congratulations.

It had always been an open relationship, they had made that clear; Cesaro was free to pursue whoever he wished. But he had been far more nervous than they when things began to change with Sheamus. He had certainly been more surprised: Tyson’s eyes had widened and he had pressed Cesaro for details when Cesaro confessed that not all of his feelings towards his new partner resembled hatred. But then Natalya had walked in and, receiving a summary of the situation, had said “Well, of course!” until discreetly elbowed by her husband. Then she, too, had expressed astonishment, offering to make Cesaro kale chips while he talked things out.

Sheamus, for his part, hadn’t seemed at all concerned about Cesaro having two partners already. Cesaro had worried at first that it was condescension, but was coming to realise it was the man’s natural swagger. That oafish charm he was growing to love.

“Mind your eyes,” he said, and felt the rustle behind him as his teammate threw an arm across his face, smacking his lips sleepily. Cesaro flashed a picture of his belt, sending it to the trio’s conversation with the message _“We did it!”_

Natalya sent to him a heart. Tyson was a sound sleeper, he would respond when he awoke. He certainly couldn’t request more at 3:41 in the morning.

Cesaro reattached his phone cord, and returned to Sheamus.

“What was that?”

“I was showing Tyson and Nattie that we won,” he explained, backing into Sheamus’s arms. It certainly was a strange match to win on, one where you become victorious by running from the fight. But it had also felt natural, to move in tandem so with Sheamus, protecting one another from the thieves who had stolen their WrestleMania. So very natural.

“Mmm.” Sheamus hooked a foot around Cesaro’s ankle, wrapping him up closer. “We kicked arse. Did they watch?”

“Of course.”

“Nattie’s got a title shot at Money in the Bank, right?”

“It will be appalling if she does not.”

Sheamus stroked the hairs of Cesaro’s stomach. “You’re far too awake, sun won’t even be up for another six hours.”

Cesaro smiled, and patted Sheamus’s hand softly. “Sorry, my darling.” The redhead merely grumbled, and Cesaro shifted to kiss him on the shoulder.

Xavier Woods had said, when the two of them were talking before Raw one night, that it must be nice to have a partner who can travel with you on the road the whole time and another you could see at home. He did not say “convenient” so Cesaro did not get upset, but in truth it was different than that. Though they were a tag team – tag team champions! – there were days Cesaro felt he and Sheamus did not see each other at all. (Though if one asked him when they were arguing, Cesaro would probably say they saw each other entirely too much.) Amidst all the planning and the exercise and the promos, moments of quiet just the two of them were rare. And there remained the problem of Cesaro’s tour dates never crossing paths with Natalya, and neither of them could get down to Florida as often as they would like. It was not as though Cesaro would pick and choose the people he loved, plucking one from a box because the others were unavailable. It was different, all of it was different from all the rest of it.

But Woods was correct that it was nice. Tonight, it was nice. Tonight with Natalya and Tyson so proud of him, and him so proud of Sheamus, and the WWE Championship titles back in his hands again. It was very nice indeed. One tag team champion was already back asleep, so Cesaro tucked his head onto his Sheamus’s bicep and joined him.


End file.
